


Forbidden Fruit

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robert Louis Stevenson is rolling in his grave, Sorry Not Sorry, please be nice to my comment section, shameless jekyde on main, this is my first smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Dr. Henry Jekyll finally managed to separate Edward Hyde from himself completely. The two take full advantage of this, though not in the way one might expect.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



> Writing shameless Jekyde smut. This is an Seperated AU, written from Dr. Jekyll's POV. I've never written smut before in my life, please be nice to my comment section. Yes, I know that this smut fic is amateurish, but I've never written stuff like that before, so please forgive me, if this isn't as good as my other writing. There is no plot to this. I'm not sorry.

At first I thought, that something had gone wrong.  
I wanted to get rid of my evil to be a good man, or at least that's what I tell myself, that's what I want to believe.  
So I brewed a potion to separate my evil. It didn't quite go as planned.  
It was separated, but not completely, it's still a part of me, still within me.  
The potion tore my soul apart, yet it only manifested in changing my shape and character.  
My evil became a sentient entity with a mind and emotions of its own, taking a shape every time I took the potion. I had a completely dark being within me, while at the same time I was still the same Henry Jekyll, with all my desires, negative character traits and wishes.  
It was a change for the worse, yet I did gain something.  
No.  
I gained _someone_.  
'It' became a 'he'.  
I couldn't tear my eyes off him, the first time I saw him.  
I still can't.  
Whether you like Edward Hyde's appearance or not, it's impossible to look away. People find him ugly for reasons I know, but can't comprehend. Not when I am so attracted to him.  
No.  
Attracted is the wrong word.  
I love him. Need him. Want him. Desire him.  
I can't say how it happened, but it did and I don't regret it.  
God, there is no word to describe how much I love and desire him.  
Now I have finally found a way to separate us completely, but I don't want him to leave. Luckily, neither does he. We can finally be together in the way we wanted and I'm so happy.  
Oh Lord, if you wanted to punish me for my sins, I couldn't have asked for a sweeter punishment.  
I love his youth, his thirst for life and its pleasures, his energy, his fire, the way the light of his flames illuminates my soul and makes me feel alive. Nothing seems to be impossible for him and it's invigorating, euphoric.  
It still boggles my mind, the things he can do to me, when he touches me, kisses me, lies with me, makes me feel these overwhelming sensations.  
I love his café noir brown hair and the noises he makes, when I run my fingers through it. It's long, wavy and silky. I can't get enough of entangling my fingers into it, when we lie together.  
I love his ghost white skin, that seems to glow in the moonlight, and how it is hot and cold at the same time, when it's on mine.  
I love his acid green eyes that actually do glow in the dark and have a wicked gleam to them.  
I love how tiny he is, it's honestly adorable. His head doesn't even reach up to my shoulder.  
I love his pale, beautifully swung lips. They can kiss like no other and god, I can never resist the temptation. Sometimes he paints them red and looks more seductive than the most experienced common girl* ever could. He tastes like cherries and pomegranates. It's the sweet taste of sin and I'm addicted.  
I love his voice. To others it sounds unlikeable, but to me he is a siren. Hyde has an almost feminine, guttural rasp, yet there is something melodic and sensual about it. When he wants something from me, he adopts a sultry purr, that he knows makes my knees go weak and awakens the passion that I thought I'd lost.  
I love the small similarities and differences between my alter ego and myself. He is a part of me, yet I always discover something new about him.  
Those are only a few of Hyde's charms.  
I could rant about him for days and it wouldn't be enough.

 

Right now, he is standing behind my chair, his hands wrapped around my shoulders. He snickers into my ear and I know what he wants. I feel my face flush.  
Gently, he nibbles at my ear lobe and I have to suppress a moan, because he knows all of my sensitive spots and how to touch them to drive me mad.  
“Jekyll”, he purrs and I feel his sinful lips move from my ear lobe down to my jaw, right above my stiff collar. The collar often rubs against my skin uncomfortably, irritating it, until I just want to tear it off my neck, throw it on the floor and trample on it. He caresses the sensitive skin and I shudder.  
“Hyde, please. I'm trying to work.”  
It doesn't sound convincing, I know.  
“Are you?”, he questions, his breath ghosting along my neck. “Because I don't see you working right now.”  
He is right, of course. I could just ignore him and proceed with my paper work. But I don't and we both know, that he has already won.  
I don't struggle today.  
No.  
I smile, turn my head and kiss him. He tilts his own to get a better angle and kisses me back.  
Somewhere along the line, I feel his nimble fingers remove my stiff collar and it's so much better without that nasty thing, so out of gratitude I open my lips to let his tongue in. He immediately claims my mouth as his and I relish in the taste of pomegranates and cherries. Hyde is talented and skilled and not before long, I'm entangling my fingers in his hair, wanting more.  
Everything fades around us and I forget how wrong and perverse it is to lie with another man, forget that Hyde is legally only twenty years old and could be my son (and as my creation he technically is) and that we're committing a serious crime**.  
All I know in this moment is, that I desire him and the forbidden fruit he offers to me.  
“Hyde”, I say, “Let's take this upstairs.”  
He grins in triumph and helps me up. He is never as gentlemanly as when he seduces me and that alone makes me want him more.  
Eagerly, we hurry to my bedroom. On the way Poole throws us a questioning glance, because it's only nine pm and I never retire this early. I just about manage give him the order to let no one come near my room for the night, before Hyde pulls me inside. He closes the door after me, locking it for good measure. It's a good thing I can count on the discretion and loyalty of my servants or we would both be ruined.  
He doesn't wait until we're in my bed, but pins me against the door. Greedily we devour each other's mouth, as we undress. Within moments, we're pressed against each other, skin on skin and I feel his heat and cold.  
His left hand brushes my nether regions, teases them deliberately. It makes me growl and I lift him up. He yelps in surprise and laughs, as I carry him to the bed, dropping him onto the sheets unceremoniously.  
I lie beside him and allow him to crawl on top of me, because he doesn't like to be the bottom, despite me being the older and taller one.  
He kisses me on the lips, then travels down my jaw, neck, chest and stomach, before ending up between my legs. I gasp, as his tongue caresses the sensitive skin on my thighs and I feel myself harden. Then he sucks me and I have to bite my arm to stifle my cries.  
“Edward! Ahhh … oh god … ohhh, don't stop … oh, Edward!”  
I make a sigh of his name, a moan, a cry, a plea … a _prayer_.  
Hyde doubles his efforts and now I can't hold back any longer. Then he shoves a finger inside me, two and three, but it's not enough, I need more, I need him sheathed inside me, ploughing me mercilessly, ravishing me like only he can.  
“Edward … please”, I beg him.  
He laughs and looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I whine, as that little devil removes his fingers and his mouth from me and sits up.  
“Why, my dear doctor”, he scolds me, “If you want pleasure, you have to work for it!”  
I know what is expected of me, sit up and get on my fours. With a last hungry gaze into his wicked green eyes, I position my head in front of his half hard erection, take it into my mouth and begin to suck it slowly.  
He moans lowly and I feel his spidery fingers entangling themselves in my blond hair. I know just how he likes it, I am his other half after all. He is rock hard in no time, but just like me, he wants more. He presses himself into my mouth completely, obviously expecting me to give him a deep-throat. But it has been decades since I last gave one, so I choke, when his manhood brushes my palate and pharynx. He notices and removes himself from my mouth.  
“Sorry, sorry. Shhh”, he apologises, as I cough and wheeze and he strokes my throat and cheek. “I forgot how much out of practise you are.”  
My gag reflex settles down and I can breath evenly. With a smile I clasp the hand caressing my face and gaze deeply and lovingly into his eyes. He smiles back with uncharacteristic tenderness and softness. I love this smile, because it's reserved for me, Henry Jekyll, his unworthy other half, his inferior creator.  
I want to tell him how much I love him. But there are no words strong enough and I'm too overwhelmed to say anything other than his name.  
“Lie down on your back”, he commands me and I obey and spread my legs like the whore I am.  
He runs his fingers up my legs and lets his tempting touch tingle my skin and kindle my desire to have him finally inside me.  
“Beautiful”, he whispers, eyeing my body as if I was an Adonis (I'm not). “Oh, you have no idea how beautiful you are, my sweet doctor.”  
He lifts my head and shoulder up, so he can kiss me on the lips and he does so, deeply and passionately. I requite the kiss with equal passion, whine into his sinfully sweet mouth and grind against him, because I want him, I need him, I need his fire to consume me until nothing is left.

“Edward”, I whimper, “Please … don't tease me any longer. I can't take it any more. I need you … I need you so bad!”  
Hyde smirks deviously and licks his lips sensually. “Oh, you dirty, lecherous old man”, he taunts me, “Grinding against me, begging me to fuck your brains out, like a London whore. Where is your prim and demure demeanour now? But fear not, my lusty doctor, I'll make you feel so good, that you'll forget who you are.”  
Finally, he positions himself in front of my hole and enters me in one rough thrust.  
I groan in pain, my eyes begin to water and I start sobbing, because I'm so overwhelmed by the pain and the desire and it feels so good to have his throbbing arousal finally inside me, but I still need more, I need him to live up to his promise soon.  
Now he begins to move slowly and teasingly, it's almost painful and I move against him, moaning, sobbing, begging him to pound me faster, harder. He complies and on top of that, he takes one of my nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking greedily. I gasp and entangle my fingers in his hair yet again.  
Our eyes meet, his glowing with diabolic passion, mine clouded with lust, love and tears of joy. A salacious grin appears on his face, then he moves his hand up to tweak my other nipple between his thumb and fingers and it makes me cry out and writhe in desire.  
All of this is too much for my senses. The way he savagely thrusts into me, snarls obscene things into my ear, licks, sucks and tweaks my nipples and then, to top it all off, he takes my own manhood into his free hand. I move into him as much as I can, screaming his name all the while.  
My entire being is on fire, I'm burning, the heat within me gets stronger and stronger. And I can tell it's the same for him, because his thrusts become even faster and more brutal and his panting becomes increasingly erratic. Suddenly he grabs my head, yanks me up and sinks his teeth into my neck and shoulders, covering them in love bites.  
Once again, pain mixes with lust and then his flame bursts. He comes with a guttural growl, I feel his seed explode inside of me and it pushes me over the edge as well, sets me ablaze. Stars dance before my eyes, I throw my head back and scream his name, as the flames of hell engulf me and I climax. And in this moment, I _do_ forget who I am.  
We scream our orgasms out into the night and I'm pretty sure that someone hears us, but right now I can't find it in my heart to care.  
Hyde collapses on top of me with his sword still sheathed inside me and his skin is both hot and cold on mine, as we both lie in the afterglow, faces flushed, covered in sweat and semen, gazing into each other's eyes and smiling blissfully.  
“Edward”, I coo tenderly and caress his face.  
He smiles lopsidedly but softly, with a certain fondness.  
We lie like this for a while in deep relaxation and I am happy and in love.  
Then the wicked gleam returns to his eyes and he grins again. I blink in confusion. What could he be up to now?  
He rolls off me, then points at my sticky torso.  
“Do you want me to clean that mess, doctor?”, he suggests mischievously. I know how he means it and nod.  
Hyde goes to work and licks the stickiness off me with the eagerness of a common girl at the promise of more money. I sigh in enjoyment, while he cleans me as meticulously as a cat cleans her fur. At some point I feel heat arise in me again. Renewed excitement bubbles up in my abdomen and I blush in embarrassment.  
He sees my obvious arousal and cackles: “Oho! Looks like someone is ready for round two!”  
I chuckle quietly: “Edward, I don't think my bum can take any more.”  
That's true. In fact, I'm quite sure, that I won't be able to walk tomorrow.  
But Hyde shakes his head and laughs: “Who says that _you_ will be the one, who gets fucked?”  
I gape at him in surprise.  
Edward Hyde hates not being the one in power. Normally he only allows me to top, when we're having angry sex or when I initiate it (which doesn't happen often), rarely in a relaxed environment.  
He smirks and busies himself with blowing my growing erection once more. I moan lowly and hoarsely, because my voice is gone from all the screaming. Meanwhile his hand runs up and down my abdomen and waist, making me mewl. Then I growl, because he gives me the deep-throat I failed to give him earlier. I struggle to resist the urge to press further into his mouth. That would make him choke, experienced as he may be.  
“Oh, Edward …”  
After what seems like a few minutes, he stops, removes his mouth from me and admires his handiwork.  
“What a glorious sight! Henry, you lucky sod! Do you have the faintest idea, how many men of all ages would sell their soul to be so vigorous and able as you?”  
I blush and look away bashfully. Really, my alter ego makes me feel like a shy young man all over again!  
He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him again.  
“No need to be so shy, Henry. Not after you begged for my dick and screamed my name so many times, that now you can hardly talk!”, he chuckles.  
My blush grows darker at how Hyde makes use of words that I would never take into my mouth.  
But then he returns to his spot next to me, lying on his back and spreading his own legs for me.  
“Come on, doctor”, he rasps and his bright green eyes darken with lust, “Your patient needs you to cure his fever.”  
That makes me smirk.  
He senses what I'm up to, gives me a warning frown and I understand. Being the bottom makes him anxious. I mustn't let him wait.  
I roll on top of him and he practically disappears beneath me, being so small. When I grind against him, he cries out, presses himself against me in return and wraps his legs around me.  
“Ah! Ohh yes … o-oh! Nnng – oh Henry – ahhh … oh fu-”  
I muffle him with a searing kiss. As he kisses me back, his thin, wiry arms wrap themselves around my neck and torso, keeping my body pressed against his. Shamelessly he moans into my mouth and I feel his tiny body rub against my large one.  
Finally the need for air becomes too great and we have to end the kiss, so we can breathe.  
His pale face is flushed, his dark hair is sticking into his face, his lips are reddened and swollen and his eyes are slightly damp, full of real longing and desire. It's truly beautiful, but if I told him that, he wouldn't believe it.  
I stroke the damp strands out of his face and kiss him on the cheek, before working my way down from his face, neck, chest, stomach and finally to his thighs and nether regions.  
He gasps, as I take his erection into my mouth and make up for the blowjob I messed up earlier, while simultaneously fingering him slowly.  
“Doctor! Stop teasing me. I need you … give me your healing staff … stick it inside me already … don't make me wait.”  
I almost laugh at the way he manages to work me up by bringing my profession into our lovemaking.  
“Of course, of course”, I say sweetly, before I grab his hips with both hands and enter him carefully. I groan lowly at the lovely sensation of his tight hole squeezing my rod.  
But Hyde hisses, face contorted with pain and I feel his legs tremble against mine. Then a sharp pain as he violently drags his finger nails down my back, most certainly drawing blood.  
That's another one of the reasons he hates taking it. It hurts him every time. I wish it didn't, but he is so small and tight and I'm big. All I can do is to be as tender as possible and ensure that he feels more pleasure than pain.  
“Shhh, shhh”, I coo, stroke his hips, sides and stomach soothingly and pepper his neck and shoulders in gentle kisses, while he whimpers into my shoulder.  
After a while his body relaxes and his breathing eases down and he leans up to breathe into my ear: “Move.”  
At first I go slowly and it's so hard to hold back. But my consideration pays off. Soon enough he closes his eyes and sighs in pleasure and my heart swells, because now he begins to feel as good as I do.  
“Oh, Henry … yes …”  
When I pick up my pace, I'm forced to support myself against the mattress, so that my other half isn't crushed by my full weight. He isn't fragile by any means, but I'm still a lot heavier than he is.  
“Ah! Ohhh, oh yes! H-Henry! Oh fuck! Yes! Henry! Harder! Faster! Please!”, he croaks. I sit up and pull him up into my lap, impaling him even further.  
Hyde begins to moan louder, as I pound into him, wraps one arm around my body, the other around my neck and starts to ride me. I groan at the sensation, at his expertise even in this field, at how bloody good this feels.  
“E-Edward … o-oh my god! Ah!”  
He probably doesn't hear it, he's too busy calling out my name in return. I'm so proud that I can make him do that, make him lose himself in the pleasure I give him.  
Then I take his hard-on into my hand and jerk him off. His moans turn into lustful howling and shouting and again he scratches my back, albeit this time not purposefully. I ignore how my eardrums are ringing from the volume of his shrieking and affectionately gaze at his beautifully flustered, euphoric face and drink up the joy flowing from his wide acid green eyes.  
“Henry! Ah! Yes, right there! Henry! Henr-”  
Again I muffle his cries with a kiss, our tongues dance, our saliva mingles and his body is pressed against mine and my own eyes fill with tears of love.  
“Edward”, I pant, “My dear … other half … my fire … my soul!”  
“My soulmate”, he chokes, “My doctor … my creator … my heart!”  
The flame within me grows and grows and I know that I'm close. In sweet retribution, I sink my teeth into his neck repeatedly, marking him as mine and drawing blood. Of course he scratches me again - this time across the sides, but this pain is nothing compared to the happiness I feel.  
My thrusts become rougher and I grab his behind, pulling him further onto me, while he wraps his arms around my neck and stares deep into my eyes.  
“B-bite me again – ah!”, he demands, “Mark me as yours – oh! G-give me your injection – nng! Fill me with your love – a-ah! P-please, I need it – ohhhh – fuck, I'm so close-”  
_Who is the whore now?_  
I smile and nod.  
Then he throws his head back and shouts: “Ahhhh! I'm coming! Oh fuck, I'm coming!”  
He ejaculates hard onto our stomachs and chests, his walls constrict around me and that is all it takes to push me to my own release. Everything around me becomes fire and heat and flaring light and I explode inside him with a grunt, harder and more than I expected for the second time this night.  
“Edward!”  
“Henry!”  
Our bodies quake from the orgasm, as the rest of the night is once more disturbed by our screaming. I don't know how much time passes. But as we sit in the afterglow, try to catch our breaths and gaze into each other's eyes, exhaustion finally settles in.  
Hyde rests his head on my shoulder, rubs his cheek against it and purrs. I resist the urge to make a cat joke, but chuckle and run my fingers through his tousled hair. The purring intensifies.  
Gently I peck his forehead and whisper, that I love him.  
He doesn't answer, but that's fine. He will never say these words, never will be able to. He can only express them in the only way he knows, by dropping his defences and giving all of himself.  
And I fall for him all over again.  
We kiss one last time, tenderly and affectionately.  
Finally I set him down and slip out of him. He rolls onto his side and I lie next to him, embracing him from behind.  
Hyde turns his head and tiredly grins at me over his bony shoulder.  
“Hey, Henry.”  
“Hm?”  
“Happy birthday.”

 

* * *

 

*Common girl - euphemism for a prostitute.

**in August 1885 an act was passed to regulate prostitution. It contained an article that criminalised homosexuality. Up until then, it had only been sodomy, that had been punishable, but now homosexual love in general became illegal. It only was decriminalised in England and Wales more than 80 years later, in 1967, and a bit later in Scotland and Northern Ireland.


End file.
